Digimorphs: The Start
by Aubrie1234
Summary: This is the story of where the Animorphs come to the digital world to stop the Yeerks. This is also all in V-mon's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is V-mon. I can't tell you my last name because I don't have a last name, and even if I did I couldn't tell you. I can't even tell you where I live. I can tell you that the world I live in is called The Digital World. But my world is in danger.

There are groups of humans that are being controlled, some wanting to, most not, invading the digital world. They are called Controllers. Their leader wants to take over the digital world, now that he's taken over his.

We digimon would rather die fighting than let the digital world get taken over by them. We were trying to fight back. We couldn't get stronger by digivolving because they had put up towers all over the digital world so that no digimon could digivolve but the digimon that were being controlled by the Controllers.

But we still wouldn't give up this fight, no matter what. I am writing this all down so that someone, someday, might learn the truth about the invasion. No one knew about the invasion, though.

The Controllers and their leader were being so secret about it, no one knew what was happening. Not even me. I was just a normal digimon back then. But I will tell you what happened that changed me and my friends lives forever.

It was one nice evening when I met up with some of my friends. The digital sun was setting, splashing color all across the digital sky. The digital clouds were reflecting some of the color, making the evening even more beautiful.

I was walking along with some of my friends. Me and my digimon friends were apart of this group called the "digidestined", where we were partnered up with humans that came from a different world than the humans that were being controlled. Our human partners were in their world at the time when we got our new powers.

But, like I said before, me and my friends were walking along. There was me, Hawkmon, Palmon, Biyomon, Patamon, Tentomon, Guilmon, Guardromon, Cyberdramon, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon. The other digidestined digimon were somewhere else at the time, or were working at the new businesses they had set up since the humans left. But the digimon that were with me in that group would also get a chance like to fight back.

Cyberdramon was on one of his very rare, "I'm-in-a-good-mood" days, so he took all of us out to dinner at his diner he had set up a while back, called: Cy's Diner.

"You have one of the best cooks in the entire digital world, Cy!" I told Cyberdramon. All of the digidestined digimon were close friends of Cyberdramon's, so we all got to call him Cy for short, since his name's so long.

When I gave him that complement, he smiled so wide you could see his razor-sharp, dragon teeth. You can't tell about his expression from the rest of his face though, because it's covered by a mask with two spike-like things that stick out at the back.

"Thanks, V-mon. I've been in such a good mood today that I wanted to do something special for everyone." he said to me in his gruff voice.

All of us were walking back to our usual homes, which are like giant burrows right beside one another on a big mountain that was in the distance. Usually, some of us would digivolve and fly home or just fly home, since some of us didn't have wings until we digivolved, but today's sunset was one of the prettiest and we didn't want to miss it! We all walked up to the top of a big hill and watched the digital sun go down and the three digital moons come up to start the night.

"We had better be getting home by now." I said. I felt like I was a natural leader right then, like my destiny had just been changed for me. That moment was also the last time we would ever be normal digimon. Because a few seconds afterward, while we were turning around, a bright light was coming down from the sky very fast and crash landed in the forest we had to cross to get home.

"What was that?" Palmon asked after it had crashed.

"I don't know, but we had better get a closer look at that thing, just in case it might have been something dangerous." Gaomon said to her. I took a glance at him and he looked a bit anxious to me. After he and his human partner had separated, Gaomon had gotten a bit more curious and justified. That's probably why he looked a bit anxious.

I led the way as we ran toward the light. When I got there, I stopped stone still. Everyone else bumped into me and we fell onto the patches of digital grass clumped together and a very round ditch made by the light. But it wasn't just a light. I saw that it was a spaceship, as Tentomon called it, after we had gotten ourselves untangled. The front of the ship looked like there were two crescent moons, one over another. One was vertical, the other horizontal. The tips of the crescent moons slid down the body of the ship and made it look almost like a star. But when you looked at the end of it, you could see that the points merged together into what looked like a thick tail that got thinner and thinner the higher you looked until it curved over the ship into a bright glowing point.

"I might have thought that it was cute if the tail wasn't there." Biyomon said out loud. I could tell there was a mixture of shock, amazement, and being scared in her voice. I could also tell that everyone else was shocked, amazed, and scared. Then, everything got a lot stranger.

~Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you.~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The voice that I heard wasn't really heard. I could hear it in my head, but nowhere else. I looked at everyone else. Some were searching around for the voice, some just stared at the spaceship.

"Who or what are you?" I asked the spaceship.

_Am I going crazy now? I'm trying to talk to a spaceship! _I thought to myself. Suddenly, one of the sides of the ship had panels being pushed inward and moving to the side. First, it was four, then eight, then sixteen! After the panels stopped moving, we saw a shadow coming from the ship. Several shadows, actually. When we could see the shadows better, we were surprised. The shadows were a tiger, a grizzly bear, a gorilla, a wolf, a hawk, and a weird creature that had the lower body of a deer, the upper torso of a man, way too many fingers, no mouth, two eyes on stalks, a tail like the ship, except it had a sharp blade on the tip, and blue-tan fur.

~Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. And no, you aren't going crazy.~ It sounded like the tiger was the one who said it, but I wasn't sure. I looked at the rest of my group. Some had shocked, open-mouthed faces, some had hidden behind Cy and Guardromon, who were the biggest, and some were in a position ready to fight in case they attacked. I looked at the tiger again. He was staring straight at me!

~We are the Animorphs. We come from a different world than yours. We came here because your world is in danger from the same enemy that endangered ours.~ the tiger told us.

"Who's endangering our world?" Falcomon asked.

~Parasites called the _Yeerks_. They're gray slugs that can control any creature. But trust me, you don't want to know what they do to control them. But they're pure evil, that's for sure. They and one of their leaders have come to this world and want to take it over. They call us the 'Andilite bandits'. We came here to try and stop them.~ the tiger told us again.

"If they're trying to take over the digital world, we want to stop them. This is our home, and no parasites from another world are going to control us!" I yelled. Everyone joined in and yelled in agreement. Then, the tiger suddenly went into the ship. When he came out, he was holding a glowing, blue box in his mouth. He was being very careful with it.

~This is the Blue Box. It gave us our special powers. It gives someone the power to morph into any animal that we touch. If you want to stop the Yeerks, you will need this.~ the tiger said. He sat it on the ground carefully.

Then, he suddenly started changing. The bear, the gorilla, and the wolf were changing, too. The tiger's tail shrank and shortened until it was gone. Then his fur went back into his skin and his face flattened. His ears went down to the sides of his head and his front paws grew longer and thinner as they changed into hands. His back paws grew longer as they changed into feet. After a few minutes, the tiger was human! So were the bear, the gorilla, and the wolf!

The tiger became a tall boy with short, brown hair, the bear became a tall girl with beautiful, long blonde hair, the gorilla became a boy, who was shorter that the first boy, with black hair, and the wolf became a girl, who was shorter than the first girl, with dark brown skin and with short, black hair. Then, the first boy picked up the box from where he laid it on the ground as a tiger.

"My name is Jake." the first boy said. Then, he pointed to the others in his group. First, he pointed to the blonde-haired girl and said: "This is my cousin Rachel." Second, he pointed to the black-haired boy and said: "This is my best friend, Marco." Third, he pointed to the black girl and said: "This is Rachel's best friend, Cassie." Fourth, he pointed to the hawk and said: "This is our other friend, Tobias." Finally, he pointed to the weird creature and said: "This is our alien friend, Aximili Esgarrouth-Isthill. We call him Ax for short. He is an alien called an Andilite." Then, Jake turned back to us.

"Like I said before, the Blue Box gave us our powers. We have used these powers to fight the Yeerks. If you want to help fight, you're going to need the same powers that we have." Jake told us as he held out the Blue Box. "We'll do this in turns. Only five of you at a time. All you need to do is put your hand onto one of the sides of the Blue Box and keep it there until I say otherwise."

We all thought about it. I knew I wanted to do it so I could save the digital world. I glanced at the others. All of their expressions were the same as mine. I whirled back around and faced Jake.

"We'll do it so we can save the digital world," I told him, "Hawkmon, Palmon, Biyomon, Patamon, and I will go first. Tentomon, Guilmon, Guardromon, Cy, and Gaomon will go second. Lalamon and Falcomon, you two are last."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first group and I went over to Jake and put our hands on the sides and top of the Blue Box and kept them there, as Jake had instructed. When I touched it, I felt something like a shock, only pleasurable. It seemed to run right through me. A tingle that almost made me giggle.

"O.k., you can let go now. But remember this - never remain in a morph for over two hours. Otherwise you won't be able to go back to your original forms or morph." Jake told us.

After we let go of the Blue Box and walked away from him, the other two groups went up and did the same thing we did. They also got the same warning. After we had all gotten the power to morph, the Animorphs had something else to tell us.

"If we're going to save this world together, you need to acquire some animals to morph into." Jake told us. Then, he started to become the tiger again. Rachel became the bear, Marco became the gorilla, and Cassie became the wolf.

After they had finished morphing, Jake told us: ~There are a few other things I need to tell you guys before you get started. First, the way I'm talking to you is called thought-speak. It can be either open, like it is now, where I can talk to everyone at once, or it can be just to one person or animal.

~Second, when you become an animal, you don't just get the body, you get the instincts as well. When you morph into an animal, even if you've been it before, you need to control it. Some animal instincts, such as hunger and fear, are hard to control. So, before you fight the Yeerks, you should morph into any animal you haven't been before several times and get used to controlling its instincts. Otherwise the missions would end badly.

~Third, you can morph into more than one animal. But, if you want to morph into a completely different animal than the morph you're in, you'll have to go back to your original form first. You can't morph straight from one animal to another.

~Fourth, you might get hurt in a morph if you're on a mission. If you do, you do one of three things: One, if you're hurt badly, find some place to demorph, remorph, and then get back to the battle. Two, if you're hurt, but not badly, stay in the battle until you get badly hurt, then you have to do what I said first. Three, if you're team can't go on any longer, RETREAT!

~Fifth, the reason you should demorph, remorph, then get back to the battle is because you heal when you demorph. Even if an leg or paw is severed off, it will grow back when you demorph.~ He told us a lot, but it was all important and we listened intently. Then, Jake suddenly laid down in the soft clumps of grass that were on the ground.

~Come here, V-mon. I want you to come here so I can show you and your friends how to acquire an animal, become it, learn to control it, and then demorph back into your original form. After I do that,~ Jake said to us, then turned his head to his team, ~I want all of you to help give other morphs to these kids.~

~I will, Prince Jake.~ Ax said as he did a bow.

~Sure, dude.~ Marco told him. I ran over to Jake as he told me what to do.

~Now, V-mon, I want you to touch me. Think of the tiger as you touch me. When you acquire an animal, it goes into a trance. You only have ten seconds to get away after you let go, though. But you don't have to do that to me. After I get out of the trance, I'll tell you what to do next.~ Jake told me.

After I did what he said to do and he got out of the trance, he said: ~Now, I want you to concentrate on the tiger. You will become the tiger if you keep your concentration. Even if it sounds and looks weird, keep your concentration. Concentration is the most important thing, most of the time, during morphing and demorphing. After you do that, I'll help you control your morph.~

I did what he said to do. As I closed my eyes and concentrated on the tiger, I could feel and hear the changes. I could feel my tail growing, becoming longer. I could hear sounds inside myself, like my body was rearranging inside as well as outside. When I opened my eyes to see what was happening, I was a bit shocked, but I kept my concentration. I was growing bigger and my vision blurred for a second, then got sharper than ever and I could see in the darkness like it was daytime! I then realized that I had the tiger's eyes, not my own. My scaly dragon skin slowly became softer, the scales merged together, and changed color. A pattern appeared on my skin that looked like stripes. Suddenly, the pattern became three-dimensional. Black fur sprouted from the striped pattern and orange fur sprouted from everywhere else except my stomach and chest, where white fur sprouted. Then, I fell on my front hands because my back legs were changing to where they could only support my weight when the tiger sprang. My hands and feet were growing and changing into paws and my face slightly grew outward as my small nose-horn became softer and sunk down into my snout and then became my nose. My two horn-like ears shrank, felt like they had gotten punctured, and became more like triangles as they became the tiger's ears. I could feel my claws becoming more curved and able to retract.

I could feel my muscles multiply as I became more of a tiger. My teeth grew bigger and sharper. Power surged through my body. I felt my muscles ripple under my skin. Finally, I was the tiger. I was afraid of NOTHING! I let out a huge roar that shook the ground a little. My roar proved I was the tiger. No-one, in their right mind, would dare come near me. I had become an animal that no-one would have wanted to mess with, even a digimon or another tiger. I turned to my friends. Some looked scared, some shocked with their mouths hanging open, and others pinching themselves or rubbing their eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream.

~Looks like you've got the tiger under control without my help. Jake told me after I had turned my head back to him, Now it's time for you to demorph. It's almost like morphing. All you have to do is concentrate on a picture of yourself and you'll change back. Oh, and one more thing. You don't go through the same process twice in a row every time you morph or demorph.~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I demorphed, but the way the changes happened weren't the same as when I morphed, like Jake said. My claws uncurved and became non-retractable. I heard that sound again which meant my insides were going back to the way they were. My teeth grew smaller and less sharp. My front and back paws shrank and became hands and feet. My fur retracted itself like a cracking whip back into my skin as the pattern disappeared, skin hardened, split into individual scales, and went back to its normal, sky blue color. My snout shortened and my nose holes sealed themselves as my small nose-horn sprouted where my nose was seconds before. My ears grew longer, less triangular in shape, and sealed themselves so there were no holes. My legs slowly grew strong enough to support my weight again. Then, my eyes blurred for a second and became my normal eyes again. My tail grew shorter and shorter until it was its normal length again. My muscles shrank and I got smaller until I was my normal size again.

"I'm normal again! Thank you, Jake." I told him. He nodded his head and motioned for the other digimon to try it. They came over one at a time and did the same thing I had just done.

Jake and the other Animorphs let us acquire other animal forms from all of them. I tried to name them all. There was the Siberian tiger, grizzly bear, polar bear, gorilla, red-tailed hawk, Barn owl, Great-horned owl, bald eagle, golden eagle, seagull, peregrine falcon, mallard duck, northern harrier, osprey, housefly, cockroach, wolf spider, butterfly, flea, bee, Yeerk, Taxxon, horse, anole lizard, Hork-Bajir, cobra, anaconda, cheetah, jaguar, cat, golden retriever, German shepherd, poodle, wolf, rhinoceros, cow, yak, Andilite, African elephant, bat, beaver, field mouse, rat, raccoon, rabbit, kangaroo, anteater, crocodile, trout, hammerhead shark, orca, sperm whale, humpback whale, bottlenose dolphin, lobster, giant squid, and starfish. We had tried to remember all of the animals we could morph into, but it was harder than we thought.

~It's hard to remember all of your morphs, isn't it?~ Jake asked me as he noticed from my expression that I was straining to remember all of my morphs.

"Yeah, it is. How do you guys fight the Yeerks and remember all of your morphs at the same time, especially when you're under pressure?" I asked him right back.

~It's really hard, but we're able to do it.~ Cassie answered for him as she walked over. I looked over to my group and saw that they were trying out some of their new morphs. Cy was morphing into a cobra, Gaomon was morphing into a raccoon, and Guardromon was morphing into a grizzly bear.

After Cy finished morphing, he said to no one in particular: ~Wow! This is so cool!~

~Hold on, Cy. This is a power we have to use for defeating the Yeerks. Not for personal things, so do go getting any ideas.~ Gaomon told him after he had finished morphing.

~Sorry, Gaomon. I got carried away with morphing.~ Cy apologized.

~It's ok, Cy. It happens.~ Rachel told him as she shot a glance at Tobias.

~What? I didn't know back then. You know that, Rachel.~ Tobias shot back at her as he started staring at her. It starts to get a bit uncomfortable when a hawk stares at you. Especially after a while.

~Sorry, Tobias. But Cy being giddy about morphing reminded me of you when you were first able to morph.~ Rachel told him in her calm voice, which became unusual as I got to know her better. As I got to know her better, I found out she's more of a fighter than a calm person. She sounds a lot like one of the digidestined called Marcus. He's more of a fighter than a calm person, just like Rachel. But they both fight against evil, that's for sure!

Anyway, after Cy, Gaomon, and Guardromon had demorphed, we needed to find a place for the Animorphs to stay while they were in the digital world. We looked everywhere in the forest and found a place for them to stay. It was at the far side of the forest, were it's usually dark during the day and the night. We helped them set up their temporary shelter for the night until the next morning, where we would help move the spaceship and help make the shelter better and stronger for them. We went back to our burrows for the night, anxious for the next day to come fast. I think I was more anxious than the others because, before we went to our homes, Jake told me something that was very important.

He told me this after he had demorphed: "V-mon, be careful of who you trust. Don't trust anyone except your friends that also got the same power that you have. Other friends that you have might be controlled, so act normal around them or anyone else."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, all of us went down to the shelter we had helped set up. The Animorphs were still asleep, so we had to wake them up. They didn't like it, but they knew they had to get up. All of us then went down to the spaceship to make sure it was still there and to move it to where it was near the shelter. It was still there, thankfully.

When we got there, I instructed Cy, Guardromon, Guilmon, and Gaomon to morph into elephants so that they could help move the ship. Rachel did as well to help speed up the move. After all five of them had morphed into elephants, we helped them push on one side of the ship that was facing the direction of the shelter. After both groups got it there, half of my group and I went out to find food, after Cy, Guardromon, Guilmon, Gaomon, and Rachel demorphed. The reason the other half of my group and the Animorphs didn't go with us is because they knew where to find materials, the half of my group that was with me would get the food, and we didn't want the Yeerks finding out that the 'Andilite bandits' and the attacks on them in their previous world were made by four humans, one red-tailed hawk, and one Andilite, which would have helped them put two-and-two together.

After we had gotten out of the forest, we headed towards the nearby town we had come from the night before. Ever since our human partners had left the digital world, many things changed. We now have copied many things from the human world and have used them in our own world. Having Centaurumon-drawn carriages is one example. When we had gotten to the town, we went to Ar's Grocery. Armadillomon (who is called Ar for short), our friend, runs the store along with Gabumon and Gatomon. They were very happy to see us, of course.

"Hello, guys! What can we do for you guys?" Ar asked us. I remembered Jake's advice and made sure to be careful of what I said.

"Nice to see you, too. We need to buy quite a lot of food today, Ar." I told him. I saw him get a weird look on his face, but only for a moment. Then, his face went back to normal and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems weird that you need so much food, V-mon, but okay. We'll get it for you. Don't worry." he told us. He then went to the back of his store with Gatomon. After a few minutes, he came back with a basket strapped to his back. I suspected he needed Gatomon's help to get the cart strapped to his back.

"Gatomon, Gabumon, get twenty pieces of every fruit in the store and put them in this basket, ok?" Ar told them. They then started running around the store and grabbing the pieces of fruit we needed faster than normal, since today was one of their slow days and there weren't many customers. Some of the customers I recognized, such as Terriermon, Gomamon, and Agumon (the one without armbands). While Ar, Gabumon, and Gatomon gathered the fruit, I ran over to Terriermon and talked to him while the others talked to Gomamon and Agumon.

"Hi, V-mon! Long time, no see!" Terriermon told me as I ran over to him.

"Nice to see you too, Terriermon. How has your business of conducting the trains going?" I asked him.

"Fine, thanks. I was just taking a break from my job to get some more food. It looks like you're going to have a feast or something."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But I want to talk to the other digimon here. So I'll see you later!"

"See you, too!" he told me as I ran over to talk to Agumon. After I had talked to both Agumon and Gomamon about their businesses they had set up (Agumon's was a cook, while Gomamon's was running and helping to operate his fish canary, since he has very good relationships with the fish), our order of fruit was ready.

"Hey, V-mon! Your order's ready!" Ar called. I ran over to him as fast as I could. After I had gotten over there, I helped Gabumon and Gatomon unstrap the fruit-filled basket from Ar's back.

"Thanks, V-mon. this is a bit harder than it looks." Gatomon said. After we had unstrapped the basket, my group and I waved goodbye to Ar, Gabumon, and Gatomon and headed toward the forest.

"Hmm…" I said to myself.

"Is something wrong V-mon?" Gaomon asked me. He was one of the digimon that had come with my part of the group.

"I'm just wondering how Ax will be able to eat any food at all." I told him.

"Well, he must be able to eat somehow. Otherwise I don't think he would be able to survive."

"Hmm… I think you're right, Gaomon. But I still want to know how he is able to eat without-" I stopped my sentence sharply and quickly looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone but my group looking or listening, then continued.

"Sorry I stopped so suddenly, Gaomon. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anyone listening in on our conversation. What I'm saying is, how is he able to eat without morphing?" By the time I had finished the sentence, we were at the edge of the forest.

"Looks like we're here." Cy said aloud. He was one of the other digimon that had come with my group. After he said that, we walked into the forest and started the long trek to the shelter. While we walked through the forest every minute we had to make sure none of the fruit had fallen out because of all the obsicales in the way. After a long walk, we managed to make it back to the shelter.


End file.
